


Boom Clap

by UnicornAffair



Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [5]
Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Comfort, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: A thunderstorm rattles Emma awake, only for her to find that Gia wasn't in bed with her...Day 5: Storm
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran
Series: Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Boom Clap

**Author's Note:**

> So today is day 5 of pride month, and also my dad's birthday! I wanted to get this one up on the earlier side. <3 I PROMISE I will be writing more 2017 rangers during this month. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy a different shade of pink lemonade :D

All it took was one mighty boom of thunder to shake the apartment building for Emma to jolt out of bed. With one hand on her chest she panted, it wasn’t a bad dream, it wasn’t an armada attack...it was  _ just _ a thunderstorm outside. Mother nature was just wreaking havoc on Harwood County. “Jeez” The pink super megaforce ranger had to run a hand through her hair, gathering her thoughts together, battling complete discombobulation. 

So much for being able to sleep through the night. 

Emma then checked to see if her girlfriend was still asleep beside her, only to find the space next to her completely empty. Even though the final  _ legendary  _ battle with their greatest foe had happened years ago, it stuck with them, through dreams...through subtle reminders. 

The pink ranger was quick to get out of bed, pulling a fuzzy robe hanging on the back of their closet door so she could try and cover up as much as possible as their apartment could get cold at night. “Gia?” Emma kept her voice down, soft, she worried that something was wrong. It wasn’t

It didn’t take her long to find the blonde, the fierce yellow ranger stood in front of their living room window, staring out at the downpour. Her chest heaved, her hands opened and shut, making a fist. 

“Gia?” She tried again, only for her call to fall upon deaf ears. It was as if the yellow ranger was in a trance. 

This couldn’t have been sleepwalking, could it?

A flash of lightning cracked like a whip through the sky made Gia flinch, she was definitely awake. 

“Hey, I’m right here” Emma carefully approached her girlfriend, trying her best not to startle her even more. It was so unlike the yellow ranger, the bravest of megaforce rangers, she wasn’t rattled by  _ anything,  _ and here she was crippled by a thunderstorm. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Gia tensed, her jaw tightening when Emma wrapped her arms around her. “That’s all, you don’t have to worry about a thing”

Emma had known Gia since they were  _ kids,  _ after being rangers together, and living in the same apartment...she knew a thing or two about Gia’s tells. Trying to downplay how she was feeling, pushing her friends away, her _ girlfriend _ away, those were both classic Gia Moran 101.

“What’s wrong?” Concerned eyes searched for any tells, any sort of clues for her to piece together why Gia was so upset on her own. 

Gia knew she had two choices, to keep lying, or to give into her girlfriend. Reluctantly she sighed, closing her eyes, hating that she was  _ feeling _ weak let alone  _ showing _ weakness to the one person she swore that she would do anything to protect. Gia was  _ hard _ so Emma could remain  _ soft.  _

“I don’t like storms” It sounded even worse saying it out loud, she felt pathetic, like a small child who had to sleep in their parents bed. “It’s stupid”

“It’s  _ not _ stupid” A storm like this? It reminded the two megaforce rangers of epic battles fighting titan sized aliens threatening to invade their planet. Being in a cockpit of a zord amplified  _ every _ sense. Metal grinding, sparks flying, every battle could have been their  _ last _ if they weren’t careful, “It’s  _ not _ stupid” Emma reiterated, starting to rub Gia’s back to comfort her. 

_ Boom! _ Thunder struck once more. Gia’s shoulders reflexively stiffened, closing in, “Christ” She hissed, green eyes shutting tight. She attempted to relax on her own, sharply inhaling, only to release a weak and shaky breath. 

“I’m right here” Emma hated when Gia put the whole world on her shoulders like this, worrying about how others would perceive her before letting anyone else try and pick up the pieces. They were all there in that final fight, not just Gia, not just Emma. Troy, Noah, Jake, Orion and the entirety of the morphin grid were right by their side, backing them up for the greater good. 

The pink ranger pressed a soft kiss on the side of Gia’s head, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s frame. “Let’s go back to bed” Emma suggested, “Let me hold you” 

_ Let me take care of you.  _

Gia numbly nodded her head, and without another word, allowed Emma to lead her back into bed. Tonight, Emma would be the strong one. The yellow ranger rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, feeling the soothing comfort at the sound of Emma's heartbeat, the way Emma stroked her hair...they were safe...they were alive...it was just a storm. 


End file.
